The Warren
'Creation' If asked, the Kobolds would claim that they had always lived on that swampy island peninsula, as long as anyone could remember. However, a sceptical observer might note that the Kobolds have oral histories and short life expectancies. The crumbling stone foundations the upper warren was built on certainly evidence the hand of a skilled mason at some point in the distant past. Even so, few other races would choose to build a castle in the swamp, so perhaps there is some truth to the Kobolds claim after all. 'Location' The Kobold capital had a small footprint on the surface, located on the western edge of the swampy islands dominating the center of the continent. From that surface entrance, an extensive network of tunnels extended in unmapped tangles far in several directions. It is unlikely even the residents could navigate them all. It was directly south of the Dwarven Fortress of Noruzim Thakom. 'Appearance' The appearance of the Warren changed by strata as one moved through it. Kobold construction methods largely involve piling whatever surplus materials come to hand on top of what was already there, so the warren and its famously haphazard constructions grew steadily with time. The Kobolds love of colour became more apparent in the later strata, when their wealth grew enough to decorate their constructions with a nauseating variety of dyes and materials. The remains of a crumbling stone tower and once-fine gatehouse stood in contrast over the piles of logs packed with dirt, clay, and small stones forming the walls, and taller sections including parts of buildings seemingly stolen intact from other settlements. Below the surface, many narrow twisting tunnels were left in bare stone and dirt, reinforced occasionally with wood support beams, but the larger central areas included wood finishing and stairs in their maze, allowing the Kobolds to use their impressive speed and knowledge of the terrain to harass invaders. 'Leadership' Kobold leadership was a fickle thing, often not recognising a single leader. For most of their history, the Kobolds of the Warren heeded the word of Glimkin, one of their eldest shamans. 'Known Leaders Of The Warren' * Glimkin - Kobold Shaman. 'History' Nothing is known of the history of the Warren. 'Notable Landmarks' * The Upper Warren - Loosely defined as the original settlement, this included the surface area inside the walls, and the dizzying network of twisting tunnels where the Kobolds lived and played for much of the Warren's history. * Deephole - Somewhere below the Upper Warren, through a series of heavily trapped caves, the section of the Warren known as Deephole was eventually constructed in a huge natural chasm. This was the permanent location of the Kobold shiny pile. * Hall of Heroes - On the path to Deephole, a smaller chasm was filled with three tiers of carefully made bold statues depicting important kobolds who had done heroic things or made memorable contributions to their society. These statues included several individuals from previous worlds. 'Notable Occupants' * Grub. * Franki Bluepaw. 'Gallery Of The Warren' There are no other pictures of the Warren. Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Locations